Another Digidestined
by Miki-chan1
Summary: r


Another digidestine…  
  
By, Theresa  
  
Disclaimer: Yah, yah you know the drill I don't own  
anything in this story other than the story itself and  
the character Theresa. Theresa is me of course but in  
this story I'm switching her to be with the new  
Digidestined.  
  
Authors notes: One of those "New Digi-Destine"  
fanfics.  
  
  
Scene at school  
  
"Kids" the teacher addressed the noisy group of  
pre-teens.  
"We have a new exchanged student from America"  
* the doors of the classroom slightly open *  
  
"Come in." the teacher said gently to the person  
outside.  
  
* the door opens all the way and a pretty 11 yr./old  
walked in the class. She eyed them all carefully  
before walking to the front of the classroom with the  
teacher. *  
  
~she's dressed in a pair of sky blue pants and a slate  
colored sleeveless top with a stretch pocket over her  
stomach, and her curly brown hair was put into  
pig-tails with 2 different colored scrunchies (purple  
and pink).~  
  
* she nervously walks to the teacher. *  
"Kids this is Theresa she is from California in  
America. Theresa why don't you tell them about  
yourself?" the teacher gestured her to talk.  
  
"Hi. As you know my name is Theresa, and I'm from  
California in America. I'm not that atheletic but I do  
like surfing the net and chatting with my friends. Any  
questions?" Theresa paused to see if any one wanted to  
ask her anything. No one did.  
  
"Okay," the teacher scanned the room looking for an  
empty seat. "Ah… Theresa please go sit next to Yolei.  
Yolei please raise your hand so she knows who you  
are." The teacher stated.  
  
Yolei raised her hand and Theresa followed it.  
  
"Hello." Theresa told Yolei while holding out her  
hand.  
  
"Hi." Yolei happily replied shaking Theresa's hand.  
  
^Bell rings for lunch^  
  
"Hey Theresa, do want to eat lunch with my friends and  
me?" Yolei asked pleasantly.  
  
"Sure." Theresa replied.  
  
"HEY YOLEI!!!! OVER HERE!!!!!" Davis yelled while  
waving his hands crazily in the air.  
  
"Hi guys. This is the new exchanged student. Her name  
is Theresa." Yolei stated to the group.  
  
"Theresa these are my friends. This is Kari, T.K.,  
Davis, and Cody."  
  
"Hi Theresa." They all said.  
  
"Hi." Theresa replied.  
  
"So… how do you like it in Japan so far?" T.K. asked  
while eating a sushi.  
  
"Well I like it very much so far." Theresa began, "But  
I'm still searching for friends that don't judge me by  
what I'm interested in."  
  
"Yah. And what's that Theresa?" Yolei asked curiously.  
  
"Well I do have a little intrest in Witchcraft. But  
good magic not black magic." Theresa stated.  
  
"Oh." Davis said with a mouth full of sushi. "That's  
it?"  
  
"Yup." Theresa said. "You guys don't care?"  
  
"Nope." They all replied.  
^you could see Theresa's eyes fill with joy.^  
  
"Thanks you guys. Do you guys think I can hang and be  
your friend?" Theresa asked nervously.  
  
"Sure." Kari stated sweetly.  
  
"Oh yah…do you guys wanna see something that I found  
in my room in my new apartment?" Theresa asked.  
  
"Sure what is it?" T.K. asked.  
  
^Theresa pulled out a light purple colored digivice.^  
  
"See. Isn't it cool." Theresa said admiring the purple  
object.  
  
"Yah cool." They replied sweat dropping.  
  
"Um Theresa can you meet us in the computer lab after  
school?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Sure I will." Theresa said happily.  
  
^Bell rings to go back to class.^  
^Time skip to after school^  
  
"Hi you guys." Theresa said.  
  
"Hey." Kari said.  
  
"What did you guys wanna talk to me about?" Theresa  
asked.  
  
"It's about the thing you found in your room." Davis  
said.  
  
^they all pulled out their digivices.^  
  
"Cool you guys got some too." Theresa said amazed.  
  
"They're called digivices" a voice said coming from  
the door way.  
  
^it shocked Theresa from hearing a voice mysteriously  
come up from behind her.^  
  
"Oh hi Izzy, Tai." Cody said.  
  
"This is Theresa you guys. We think she's a new  
digidestine." Kari stated.  
  
"Why do you think that little sis?" Tai asked.  
  
^Theresa showed him her digivice.^  
  
"Oh." Tai said stupidly.  
  
Hey you guys the gate's open. Why don't you give  
Theresa a tour of the Digiworld?" Izzy stated.  
  
"Ok." They all said together.  
  
-Digiworld I wonder what that is.- Theresa thought.  
  
"Come on." Kari said pulling her arm.  
  
"OK! Let's go!." Davis said while holding his digivice  
up to the computer.  
^everyone held their digivice to the computer screen.  
(Theresa's clothes don't change)^  
  
"Wow. This is the Digiworld?" Theresa said while  
looking around.  
  
"Yah. I wonder where our Digimon are." Kari said.  
  
"Digimon?" Theresa was confused.  
  
"T.K." Patamon yelled.  
"Kari." Gatomon yelled.  
"Davis." Veemon yelled.  
"Yolei." Hawkmon yelled.  
"Cody." Armadillomon yelled.  
  
"What are those?" Theresa asked T.K.  
  
"Our digimon." T.K. replied while running to Patamon.  
  
^Theresa was amazed at how the digimon looked.^  
  
"Hey Kari." Gatomon began. "Who's that?"  
  
"That's Theresa Gato and we think she's a new  
digidestine." Kari replied.  
  
"On the subject of new digidestine" Patamon began. "We  
have found what seems to be another  
digimental/digiegg."  
  
"Where?" Davis practically yelled.  
  
"Follow us we'll show you." The digimon replied.  
  
^they walked for only 5 minutes until the came to a  
tree-stump.^  
  
"It's right there." Veemon pointed to a tiara looking  
object with intersecting purple magic wands.  
  
"Theresa why don't you try to pick it up?" Yolei said.  
  
"Ok…I'll try." Theresa said while walking to the  
object.  
  
^she picks it up with ease.^  
  
"I guess she is the new digidestine." Kari said to  
T.K.  
  
^suddenly a purple beam shouts out from where the  
tiara was. Then a rabbit-like digimon appeared in the  
beam.^  
  
"Hello I'm Rabbitmon." The digimon replied. "You must  
be Theresa." She said looking at Theresa.  
  
"Wow you're so cute Rabbitmon." Theresa said cuddling  
her new Digimon.  
  
^But without knowing the Digimon Emperor was watching  
them on his screen.^  
  
"So there's another Digi-brat to the group." The  
Emperor said. "Another weak one. This one shouldn't be  
hard to defeat. Now who should destroy them.  
Ah…Tyranamon it's your turn. ATTACK!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey Theresa now it's time you know the steps." Davis  
said acting smart. "When you want to have your digimon  
to armor digivolve you have to say…DIGI-ARMOR  
ENERGIZE. Ok?"  
  
"Ok I got it. Thanks Davis." Theresa said.  
  
^Suddenly the ground begins to shake.^  
  
"What's that?" Theresa asked.  
  
"TYRANAMON!" T.K. exclaimed.  
  
"Not again." Kari said.  
  
"DIGI-ARMOR ENER…GIZE!!!!!!" the digidestined all  
exclaimed.  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegususmon…Flying hope."  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon…The angel of  
light."  
"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon…The fire of  
courage."  
"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon…The wings of  
love."  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon… The drill of  
power."  
"Rabbitmon armor digivolve to Illusionbunnimon…The  
princess of magic."  
  
sorry but I'm not too sure about the attacks or  
sayings so don't get mad at me if I get these wrong.  
  
"Falling Stars"  
"Rossette Stones"  
"Fire Rocket"  
"Tempist Wing"  
"Gold Rush"  
"Crystal balls"  
  
^All the attacks hit and destroy the black rings.^  
  
"YAY! We did it!." Theresa jumped for joy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next day at school  
  
"Hey you guys!!!!" Theresa yelled after the goup.  
  
"Hi Theresa." Yolei said.  
  
"Hey I'm so glad that you guys are my friends that I  
wanted to give you guys these."  
  
^she handed Kari a necklace with the crest of Light as  
its charm, and handed Yolei a necklace with the crest  
of Love as its charm, then she handedT.K. a watch with  
the crest of Hope as its background, then Cody's watch  
had the crest of Knowledge as its background, and Last  
she handed Davis his crest of courage watch.^  
  
"Wow.Thanks Theresa." Cody said putting on the watch.  
  
"These are so cool, thank Theresa." Davis said.  
  
"Wow this is beutiful."Yolei said.  
  
"Thanks Theresa. Hey T.K. is it me?" Kari stated.  
  
"Theresa these are great. Yah Kari it totally looks  
good on you." T.K. said.  
  
~Why is she always talking to that T.A. and not me?~  
Davis asked himself practically steaming over with  
jealousy.  
  
"These are my gifts to you for being my friends."  
Theresa said after putting on her necklace with the  
crest of Magic for its charm.  
  
THE END.  
  



End file.
